Christmas Morning
by Brigid1
Summary: A very shipper indulgent fluffy Christmas Piece set sometime in the future. Extreme S/V romance ahead.


1 Title: Christmas Morning  
  
Author: Brigid  
  
Email: Brigid@antisocial.com  
  
Feedback: Is the food for my soul. Please send in any way possible.  
  
Distribution: Yes, just email me to tell me where.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own them they belong to JJ Abrams, ABC, Touchstone, and Bad Robot Productions. Please don't sue, I don't have any money anyway.  
  
Summary: A very shipper indulgent fluffy Christmas Piece set sometime in the future. Extreme S/V romance ahead.  
  
Rating: PG (nothing happens but some implied stuff)  
  
Classification: Romance, Future  
  
Warnings: Pure Romantic Fluff. Romance haters and non-shippers turn back now.  
  
* * *  
  
'It's Christmas,' Sidney Bristow thought through the haze of half-sleep. She fought the pull of full consciousness in favor of snuggling beneath the covers a little deeper.  
  
Even after she fully awoke, she decided against climbing out of bed. It was warm and she lacked a strong urge to wake up. There weren't enough days she just got to lay in bed. She needed to relax before facing presents and the other things that Christmas brought.  
  
"Merry Christmas, Sleepyhead."  
  
She turned toward the door, a sleepy smile spreading across her face at the sound of his voice. Waking up to Michael Vaughn in was not a bad way to wake up. 'The only problem,' she thought, 'is that he is too far away.' "Come over here," she said, aware that it sounded more like a whine than a request. She also didn't really care.  
  
He walked over, his hair sleep-ruffled, and a slightly lopsided grin on his face. "What, no 'Merry Christmas' for me?" he teased while sitting down on the edge of the bed.  
  
"Merry Christmas," she said pulling him closer and giving him a very deep kiss. They stayed that way for awhile; kissing and holding each other close as if they might be stolen from one another at any moment. 'I might never had gotten this chance,' Sidney thought resting her head on his shoulder, 'No don't think about that. You're both okay. That's all that matters.'  
  
"Are you going to stay in bed all day?" Vaughn asked, still holding her in his arms.  
  
"That depends. Are you going to stay with me?"  
  
"Oh, no. I'm going to open presents. You don't have to though."  
  
"I think I'll wake up. It's no fun to stay in bed all alone."  
  
They got up and walked down the hallway toward the living room. Sidney still held his hand, reluctant to give up her hold on him. They had moved here, together, shortly after they had started dating. It felt right. Almost as if Sidney had always been meant to live here. It probably had more to do with Vaughn being here though.  
  
The first thing she had brought to this apartment had been the silver picture frame that Vaughn had given her on their first Christmas. She said it was "A remembrance of their first Christmas," but truly she had wanted to so him what it meant to her.  
  
Now it held a picture of the two of them. A summer shot taken at a picnic in August. Vaughn was smiling but not as real as he usually did. It had been a hard time for her. For them. But things were better now. Christmas was going to be great.  
  
They had stumbled into this thing, slowly and clumsily. Sidney had been unsure that it was a good idea. She knew her own feelings but the situation couldn't have been worse. Then the stuff that had happened in the spring had changed everything. But not all for the better. 'I'm not going to think about that today. It's Christmas.'  
  
They settled onto the couch in front of the Christmas Tree. The mismatched ornaments nearly toppling it over. It really wasn't big enough to hold all of them. Next year they'd have to get a bigger one. She grabbed a cup of coffee from the table and snuggled a little closer to Vaughn.  
  
Vaughn pulled a box out from underneath and handed it to her.  
  
  
  
"I get to open the first present?" she asked feeling happy. She always liked opening the first gift. It made her feel special.  
  
"Of course. It's always Ladies first." He's a gentleman. His mother raised him with proper manners.  
  
She pulled the wrapping off and opened the box. It's a book. A first edition delivered from somewhere. She kissed him and takes several minutes to remove her arms from around him. She felt the need to stay there and breathe his scent in forever.  
  
She let him go and he opened his gift. The uniqueness of the occasion is lost on neither of them. A year ago, this would have been impossible. They would have had to meet in a warehouse somewhere. Now things had changed. The old worries weren't around anymore.  
  
After they'd exchanged all the presents, Sidney got up to get dressed. If they were going to get breakfast, they had to be ready to go soon.  
  
"Where are you going?" Vaughn asked. Sidney could tell that he had some surprise.  
  
"I'm going to get dressed. We've opened all the presents." She sat down again, wondering what could be his surprise.  
  
"You've got one more."  
  
"Give it to me."  
  
"Aren't we impatient? Close your eyes." She did and heard him moving on something around. "You can open them again."  
  
He's on the ground, on one knee. A small box, wrapped in gold foil is sitting in his hand. She slid the top of the box off easily, to see the small velvet box nestled inside.  
  
She pulled it out and opened it. Inside sat a ring. With one diamond on a platinum band. It was beautiful but she barely had time to look at it before Vaughn asked her, "Will you marry me?"  
  
She didn't need time to think. She knew, has always known that she was destined to marry Michael Vaughn. She loved him more than anything else in her life.  
  
"Yes, definitely yes."  
  
"That's the best Christmas present I've ever gotten."  
  
She leaned down and kissed him deeply and passionately. Breakfast was forgotten for quite awhile.  
  
End  
  
A/N: I'm going to write the lead up to this story that's kind of alluded to. It's not nearly as nice as this little Christmas piece though. 


End file.
